


di bawah bintang

by indomieseleraku



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Constellations, Drabble, F/F, Stargazing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Kudos: 4





	di bawah bintang

Misaki merasakan beban di bahu sebelum kemudian ia terbangun; ada Kokoro yang terlelap dengan kepala bertumpu pada pundaknya.

Dunia Misaki berputar sejenak sebelum ia menangkap kilau bintang bertahta di kanopi langit di mana ia dan Kokoro berteduh. Sudah lama Misaki kehilangan pemandangan ini dari koleksi memori, kini secercah kagum dan rasa tenang cukup melegakan rongga hati. Ada beberapa cahaya tertangkap bersamaan oleh netra Misaki, sekilas ia coba menebak, adakah rasi yang terbentuk, lalu berpikir bahwa Kokoro akan memberitahunya jika saja ia tidak tidur sekarang.

"Dan akhirnya aku _malah_ ikut ketiduran," Misaki bermonolog dengan komikal khas dirinya.

Misaki menikmati angin malam lewat di sela-sela rambut dan tengkuk, mendinginkan jengkal-jengkal piyama, bahkan sandal, namun tak sampai membuat menggigil. Simfoni dari dansa angin bersama daun-daun dan tapak tupai berlari tertangkap indra pendengar, terbungkus dalam senyap yang cukup ia suka. Sungguh menenangkan.

Misaki menumpangkan kepala pada puncak rambut Kokoro hingga sudut pandangnya berubah miring, menghirup aroma segar di antara helai pirang Kokoro, lalu berpikir bahwa ajakan keluar ini bukan hal buruk, meski teleskop itu diabaikan setelah mereka terlalu lelah untuk bersenang-senang.

"Lihat, Kokoro. Indah sekali," Misaki bergumam pelan di antara deru napas halus Kokoro. Sadar bahwa tidak baik terlalu lama berada di antara dinginnya angin malam, Misaki segera beranjak; ia melirik Kokoro yang tengah pulas, namun tidak tega membangunkannya. Sejenak Misaki menarik napas sebelum kemudian ia menggendong─memeluk Kokoro ke dalam dekap hangatnya.

"Besok, mari kita lihat bintang bersama lagi, Kokoro."


End file.
